


Cuddle

by bauunit26



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Nonbinary Sugawara Koushi, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23177836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bauunit26/pseuds/bauunit26
Summary: Just a snippet of nighttime cuddling between the third years.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 62





	Cuddle

Daichi didn't remember getting between Koushi and Asahi but he wasn't going to complain waking up between his partners. Koushi was asleep lower on his chest and nuzzled into the middle male more when his hand ran through their hair softly. Asahi made a gentle noise and shifted closer into him when he moved just a tiny bit to be more comfortable.

The warmth from his lovers was almost intoxicating; lulling him back to a relaxed mindset complete with the rain beginning up once more outside the house. He wiggled just enough to get his arms back from underneath his boys and then threw them around their sleeping figures. The silver haired male immediately took the opportunity to snuggle in closer with a sleep laden noise. Their free exposed hand having groped around for the blanket to cover them more.

Asahi on the other hand, gave a sigh within his sleep and whatever fears he was dreaming of melted away thanks to the touch of the male in the middle. Daichi looked down on his chest and saw that both of them had their fingers loosely entwined in an attempt to remain touching even while they slept. His heart melted at the sight.

Turning his head to look at the clock, he saw that he still had time for him to join his partners in sleep once more. A soft kiss to the tops of their heads once more as he finally gave in to the draw of sleep.

And well, if he felt a tight squeeze in response to the gesture, his smile gave it away.


End file.
